


In Illness

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Partners taking care of each other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt, <i>G1 - Hound/Tracks/Smokescreen - energon poisoning</i> at tf_rare_pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Illness

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, _G1 - Hound/Tracks/Smokescreen - energon poisoning_ at tf_rare_pairing.

Systems overheat as he subvocalizes a groan and feels his internals churn worryingly as the only warning he gets before he's shrugging off the blankets and arms wrapped around him before he's leaning over the side of the berth to reject what little energon is left in his tanks.

Slowly he becomes aware of a hand rubbing small gentle circles across sensitive armor and that another hand is holding the recycle cube that he had thrown up into. He squints at them tiredly before venting a sigh and the hands gently wrap him back into his blanket nest as his optics close and arms wrap themselves around him.

He thinks he hears the third of their number cleaning out the recycle cube for the next time he'll unfortunately need it.

“You stayed.”

“Of course we did, Tracks. Why wouldn't we?”

“Shouldn't have to. Have duty.”

There's a soft rumble from one of his companions that he thinks might be amusement.

Or possibly annoyance.

But he's too tired and ill feeling to make his optics online long enough to gauge their expressions.

“You're ours, mech. Of course we would stay. We take care of our own. Besides I got Trailbreaker, Bluestreak, and Mirage to cover all of our shifts, so that Smokey and I can take care of you until you feel better.”

Warmth fills his spark that they would want to stay with him and take care of him while he was down. Perhaps one day he will have the chance to return the favor for them.


End file.
